Running a Country Mile
by OllieHoshiko
Summary: The everyday college life of 19 year old Ollie as she suffers through what most girls her age do. Physical and mental lust. But shes been having odd dreams lately...


"No...no you can't..." In between breaths, Ollie managed a feeble attempt to beg for her freedom. She felt beads of sweat coarsing down her warm cheek and fall onto her shoulder.  
"Shush! Don't speak...Don't resist..." she felt his strong hand clamp over her mouth.  
"Mmnph!" she muffled a whimper and felt herself begin to cry. Every tear grew more painful after every second."You cry becuase...you can't handel the overwhelming feeling of the experience." he sounded so clam, so placid. But he  
spoke the truth. She had never felt a sensation quite like the one she felt now. And at last she hollered in ecstacy,  
unable to remain stable under this enourmous pressure.

A light was shining in her eyes.  
"Ollie, what the fuck?" Keio exclaimed, waving the flashlight wildly in her face."Ugh...what do you mea-" she stared in disbelief at her pillow. It was torn up and completely vacant of feathers."It was just a dream..." she sighed, sitting up and picking feathers out of her mangled blonde hair."God Ollie... its five in the morning..." Keio facepalmed, sitting down on Ollie's over stuffed bed next to her. "What was your dream about anyway?"  
"Well uhm...I was uhm..." she hesitated to tell her. She had a habit of guessing on her own.  
"Wait...don't tell me..." Keio started. "You were getting sexed up again, weren't you?" a look of horror already beginning to snake its way across her face. "Was...was it me?"  
"No! N-no!" Ollie shook her head quickly. "It was a man...! And besides, he was strong and-"  
"Excuse me?" Keio inturupted, rolling up her sleeves and stiffening her upper lip, trying to seem intimidating.  
"Just be glad it wasn't you!" Ollie snapped, standing up and opening the billowing curtains. She squinted her eyes at the glare of the sun and huffed a sigh. Judging by how high the sun was in the sky, she predicted it was about ten o'clock in the morning.  
"Keio! You bitch!" she excalimed, turning on her heels to face her short friend.  
"Its not FIVE in the morning! Its TEN in the morning..." she glared consistently at her friend, but knew in her mind that this was sweatdropped and held her hands up in front of her face, waving them back and forth.  
"Well, ten is like five to me!" she argued, becoming ridgid and slightly tense. "You woke me up...and we weren't even in the same room!"  
"Then if you don't like it, get out. Or I'll change in front of you." she began unbuttoning her sleeping shirt.  
"Fine fine fine!" Keio left in a flash back to her room, which was directly across the nodded and continued to unchange. She was intensly proud of being able to use Keio's phobia of her eyes losing their virginity to her own advantage. She slipped into her beige uniform sweater and knee high blue plaid skirt as quickly as she could. She felt kind of stupid letting her roommate ditch her on a Saturday morning. She was going to find him, if she remembered to later. Ollie slung her bag over her shoulder and jingled her keys that her dangling from her pocket ring.  
"I wonder where he'd be..." suddenly, her mind jumped to her friend smiled and placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. She jumped a little and felt a shiver run down her arms and legs. There was something...something about him that attracted her to him. Maybe it was his strang aura. vacant stare or his well built structure. Either way, even just the thought of him completely aroused her.  
"Not now..."she mumbled, gripping her throbbing bosom for a quick released a moan as she shoved open her bed rooms large metal door. She had alread givin up on finding her roommate. For now at least. Instead she decided to pay Germany a visit. She had her mind set on him and his robust figure. His skin, touching hers gently, his strong arms embracing her. She could see it now. She was lying on top of him and her lips were pressed against his. She would insert her tounge into his mouth and feel the pleasure spread through her body. She cleared her head of the vision and noticed that she had already arrived at his dorm. She held her breath. Her mouth tasted slightly of green tea. She pounded her fist on the door and popped a few mints into her mouth. When the door creaked open, a stranger was staring her down. 'Who is this...?' she thought to herself.


End file.
